Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holster. More specifically, the present invention relates to a handgun holster designed with a modular hard plastic gun pocket and accessory connections.
Description of the Background Art
Holsters that carry a handgun or similarly weapon are generally a single piece that can clip onto a user's belt or the waistline of a pair of pants or can be held against the user with a strap. These holsters can be very uncomfortable as they are generally made of a type of plastic and can have rough or uneven edges. Furthermore, these holsters are static when it comes to their design. That is, the angle and shape of the gun pocket is set once the holster has been manufactured. In order to get a different style, a user would need to purchase a completely separate holster. There presently exists a need in the art for a comfortable gun holster with modular capabilities.
For example, United States Patent Application Publication 2014/0027486 to McGee et al. describes a concealment holster. The backside of the holster has a foam backing material to eliminate discomfort such as hotspots and has a spacer mesh material that is antibacterial and antimicrobial to wick away moisture. However, McGee does not describe a holster with modular capabilities such that the gun pocket can be changed at will. The user is stuck with the manufactured design. The present invention features a gun pocket as well as accessory holder that is modular and which can be changed at will.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0205621 to Shults describes a holster with an accessory holder. In particular, Shults describes a weapon holster with a mounting rail located adjacent to an outer surface of the holster body. The holster is limited to the one accessory holder and the holster itself does not feature an interchangeable gun pocket. The present invention allows for a user to actively change out the gun pocket as well as create additional accessory holders through either the use of the underlying rail system or through the use of a gun pocket having accessory holders attached.
United States Patent Application Publication 2014/0158733 to McDonnell describes a concealed carry firearm holster. In particular, McDonnell describes a holster with a leather backing having a housing that is connected to the backing panel by screws, rivets, glue, snaps, and other means. These connection means do not provide the ability to quickly detach the housing such that a user can change the housing at will. Screws, rivets, glue, snaps, and other similar means all require effort and time to remove. The present invention uses a novel latch system to securely connect the gun pocket to the base. McDonnell's leather backing is also inadequate as leather can cause chafing and become uncomfortable in certain situations. The present invention uses an elastic foam backing that conforms to the user's body shape for maximum comfort.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and methods and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the gun holster art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holster having a comfortable backing that conforms to the shape of the user's torso or upper hip area preventing uncomfortable edges.
Another object of this invention it to provide a modular system that allows users to freely change the gun pocket design and layout of the holster.
Another object of this invention is to provide a modular system that allows users to freely change the number of accessory holder designs and layouts on the holster.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holster having a gun pocket made out of a thermoplastic acrylic-polyvinyl chloride, preferably Kydex®, such that the holster will not be easily damaged from day-to-day wear and tear.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holster that uses a variety of gun pockets to accommodate a variety of different gun styles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holster that can be easily and conveniently disassembled and reassembled using the same or different layout without the use of other tools.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.